Plagi
Plagi – piosenka śpiewana przez Mojżesza, Ramzesa oraz Hebrajczyków w filmie Książę Egiptu. Tekst Wersja polska Chór: Tak rzecze Pan. Tak rzecze Pan. Tak rzecze Pan. Tak rzecze Pan. Tak rzecze Pan. Tak rzecze Pan. Tak rzecze Pan. Tak rzecze Pan. Nie chcesz uwolnić mego ludu... Tak rzecze Pan. Tak rzecze Pan. Tak rzecze Pan. Tak rzecze Pan. ...Więc na Egiptu ziemię... Zarazy zsyłam bezmiar, Tak na dom twój I modlitwy. Pogna na ulice I na rzek Nawadniających﻿ pola. Pleśń na wino twoje I na chleb I na twych snów najskrytszą. Rzeź na trzody, które słyną. Te, aż dłużej, Ta niewola. Więc pokłońcie się! Więc﻿ bójcie się! Tak rzecze Pan!) Mojżesz: Byłeś ty mi bratem. Czułe słowa twe i uśmiech twój Były tym co ukochałem. (Pan dzisiaj zsyła z nieba grom Ognisty dzisiaj zsyła grom) Lecz nawet﻿ dziś bym chciał, By Pan mnie zwolnić raczył, Bo twym wrogiem z﻿ Jego woli być... Tego się najbardziej lękam! (I zsyła Bóg płonący grad Na każde z pól, Na każde z miast.) To był mój dom! I nieszczęścia tego kraju Dziś torturą dla mnie są. Bo niewinni cierpią ludzie Przez upartą dumę twą! (I zsyła Pan upalny wiatr, Jakiego nikt nie widział tu Na każdy liść, na każdy łan I to zieleni będzie kres!) (Więc﻿ zsyłam bicz! Więc zsyłam miecz! Tak rzecze Pan!) Byłeś ty mi bratem. Nie chcę, by padł znów morderczy cios. (Więc zsyłam miecz! Więc zsyłam miecz!) Mój uwolnij lud! (Tak rzecze Pan!) Tak rzecze Pan! Ramzes: Byłeś ty mi bratem. Powiedz, proszę, skąd nienawiść ta? Tego właśnie chciałeś! (Więc zsyłam﻿ grom! Więc zsyłam grom!) Niech kamienieje serce! Nie lękam się najwyższych płacić cen! Będzie tak jak chcę! Nie pozwolę, by twój odszedł lud! (Tak rzecze Pan!) Tak rzecze Pan! Ramzes: Nie ścierpię Ramzes / Mojżesz: By twój odszedł lud / By mój odszedł lud! Wersja angielska: So says the Lord. So says the Lord. So says the Lord. So says the Lord. So says the Lord. So says the Lord. So says the Lord. So says the Lord. You don't want to release my people... So says the Lord. So says the Lord. So says the Lord. So says the Lord. ...So on Egypt land...) I send pestilence's vastness, So on your house As your prayers. Will ran through these streets. And on rivers Which are irrigates fields. Mildew on your wine And on bread. And on your dreams inmost. Slaughter on herds which are famous for. These until longer. This captivity. So take a bow! So be scared of! So says the Lord! You were my brother. Your fondly words and your smile Were things that I loved. (The Lord is sending today a fiery thunderbolt From the sky, today He is sending to you.) But even today I want Lord to let me stop Because be your enemy of his will Is that thing that I'm afraid of the most! (And God is sending a burning hail! On every field! On every city!) That was my home! And unhappiness of that country Is a torture for me today! Because innocent people are suffering Because of your stubborn will! (And the Lord is sending a deadly wind, Like no one ever have seen. God on every leaf, on every fief And this will be the bottom of green!) (So I send a whip! So I send a sword! So says the Lord!) You were my brother. I don't want to murderous blow hits again. (So I send a sword! So I send a sword!) Release my people! (So says the Lord!) So says the Lord! You were my brother. Please, tell me where is this hatred from? That's what you wanted! (So I send a thunderbolt! So I send a thunderbolt!) Let heart become a stone! I'm not afraid of paying the highest prices! It will be like I want to! I won't let your people go! (So says the Lord!) So says the Lord! I won't endure your/my people go! Zobacz też en:The Plagues Kategoria:Piosenki z filmu Książę Egiptu